A Break-up at the Park and A Make-up at the Festival!
by Neko and Niky
Summary: They're a very good couple that never fights until Fubuki did something that made Yusa mad at the park and so they have a break-up. Their friends are worried because Yusa is acting strange at school... What did their friends did? How did they make-up? [FubukiXOC] Note: This is a request story by Shiranai Atsune. We think Fubuki is OOC in here.


**Neko: Just as the summary says...**

**Niky: This is a request story by our friend; Shiranai Atsune!**

**Neko: Thanks for requesting and hope you enjoy it!**

**Niky: Sorry if it wasn't what you expected! Have fun~**

* * *

A Break-up at the Park and A Make-up at the Festival!

Her name is Suishou Yusaburu a not-so-normal girl, living as a team captain and strict to the other team mates. She's distant and cold to others and rarely have a conversation with some people… but there's one person that she likes and have a crush on. That is Fubuki Shirou!

Less than a month ago they were a couple that never fights and would share their thoughts to each other.

Some people find it laughable that they're couples because of how distant, cold and strict Yusa is but when they saw that they're together they quickly changed their minds.

Nobody interfere with their love, nobody dared. Everyone at school already knows that Fubuki is taken by her.

Not everybody says that they're a good couple, even if they didn't like the couple… They still didn't dare to interfere. Why are they scared of interfering? Well… if they did interfere the whole soccer club is their enemies!

"Shiro-kun is not here yet" Yusa whispers sadly looking around the park when she just entered the park's gates. "I think I'm too early" she whispers and hang her head low.

"Searching for me?" a voice asks that rings in Yusa's ear.

"Shiro-kun!" Yusa exclaim when she looks up. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Right now the couple is enjoying their day in the park.

"Shiro-kun do you like the other girls?" Yusa asks eagerly. They're sitting on a bench with her head sitting on his shoulder.

"Why do ask that? Of course no!" Fubuki answers "Why you ask?" he asks back.

"Because…" Yusa started "I saw you looking at a senior with those eyes".

"Those eyes?" Fubuki echoes. He doesn't understand that.

"Those eyes that people uses when they want attention from others" Yusa said and looks up to him "You like her?" she asks.

He smiles "No Yusa! I am yours aren't I?" he asks and they share a kiss.

Yusa broke the kiss when she suddenly saw a bug flying near Fubuki's hand.

"EEEPP!" Yusa squeals and hits Fubuki's hand hard.

"Ouch!" Fubuki said.

"Gomenasai!" Yusa said when she realized she just hit her boyfriend's hand, hard.

"You sure are strong!" Fubuki said and blows his poor hand.

"Of course I'm strong! I'm a captain!" Yusa said and touches Fubuki's hand "Here let me do it" she then blows his hand.

His hand isn't damaged at all (thank god) and it's just a little red.

After blowing some more Yusa kissed the spot that's red "There! It's fixed!" she said and put his hand on its original spot.

Fubuki laughs.

"Whats so funny?" Yusa pouts.

"Nothing" Fubuki replies with a sarcastic smile.

"Hey! That smile is not nice!" Yusa pouts again.

Fubuki kisses her forehead "Yusa please!" he said.

Suddenly his phone rings. Fubuki gets his phone from his pocket and when he look at the called ID his eyes widen. He then stands up and answers the phone.

"Yes?" he said as he walks farther and farther away from Yusa.

Yusa looks at him, confused. _Why is he walking away from me? _She thought _It feels like he's avoiding me for some reasons_.

Yusa just look at him as he talks to the phone, wondering who is the one that called?

_Perhaps that senior? The pretty girl?!_ Yusa thought and she shook her head _I know Fubuki's not that type who would just… cheat!_

Though she says that but her heart is wavering.

When Fubuki finished calling he walks back to Yusa "Sorry for making you wait!" he said and sits down on the bench again, next to Yusa.

"Who did you called?" Yusa asks with pleading eyes but Fubuki isn't making eye contact nor is he looking at her instead he looks at the fountain, with such pleased eyes…?

"Halo!" Yusa said getting impatient and waves her hand in front of him.

Fubuki snapped from his thoughts and look at Yusa "Yes?" he asks and smiles innocently.

Yusa look at him, somehow feeling angry "Who did you call?" she repeats in her voice there's an edge of impatient. She hates to be fooled by other people or people thinks that she's an idiot.

"Nobody" Fubuki replies.

"Tell me!" Yusa said and shake his arm.

"Whoa! Whoa there Yusa!" Fubuki said and Yusa stops shaking his arm. He stands up and so did Yusa.

"THEN TELL ME!" Yusa suddenly yells at his face.

"I can't!" Fubuki confessed, there Yusa burst to anger.

"WHY?!" she shouts and stomp her feet.

"B-because!" Fubuki on the other hand is trying to calm his temper down.

"WHY WHY WHY WHY?!" Yusa wails flying her arms in the air angrily while stomping her feet.

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T ACT LIKE AN ADULT!" Fubuki said half shouting.

"What?" Yusa asks turning around to him then grab him by the collar, raising him from the ground; she's indeed strong enough to lift a man too! "WHAT?! YOU SAID I'M A KID?!" she shouts.

Fubuki closes his eyes when she shouted "Yea…yea you are!" he whispers.

Yusa put him down "Whatever Ice Boy!" she said and cross her arms "I won't be talking nor am I going to hang out with you until you say who you were calling before! L-let's break up!" she said and with that she turns around and walks away.

"FINE!" Fubuki shouted to her but she didn't flinch to turn around.

She stomped out of the park's gate angrily. Glaring at anyone that is looking at her.

"I AM BACK!" she shouts as she bust her house door open.

"Whoa there! Calm down girl!" her younger sister, Sanada Ran said looking up from her magazine that she's reading. She's sitting on the couch.

Yusa look at her then she yells "WHATEVER! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN TO ANYONE NOW!". And she went upstairs, stomping as she goes.

Sanada Ran sighs "Guess there was a prob eh?".

"THAT DUMB, DUMB, DUMB, DUMB!" Yusa shout and throws her bag across the room when she just open her bedroom door.

"DUMB!" Yusa adds again before she jumps on her bed and begin to scream words that you don't want to know.

For some reasons nobody in her family ever saw her so angry before! Yusa didn't even eat dinner and scream (or yell) to the ones who knocked her door.

"What a crazy angry maniac!" Yusa's brother, Tomoshibi Gyousei said when he just got screamed by his sister.

"This is the first time she's acting like that" Ran adds and pats his shoulder "Don't worry she'll go to school".

"Yea… I hope whatever she is annoyed at would really end soon!" Tomoshibi wish and both of them walk downstairs.

At night…

Yusa couldn't sleep she keeps changing her position and kept thinking non stop about Fubuki.

Her stomach growled because she didn't eat dinner.

"Owh! What the heck!" Yusa said when she gives in to her stomach which is growling because its hungry.

She crept downstairs and opens the fridge's door "Food food food" she sings and takes some food out. Put it on the table and eats it silently, she doesn't want anyone to know that she's awake.

Then after finished eating she went back to bed feeling not hungry and relieved that she ate already.

_Cring! Cring!_

"I'm not g-gonna open my.."

_Cring! Cring!_

"H-have to… open my…"

_Cring! Cring!_

"Owh what the heck! SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Yusa shouted and slam her alarm clock from the table to the floor.

"School.." Yusa said then she frowns "Great! I have to meet that idiot!" she said and throws a pillow to the door "HECK DO I WANT TO MEET HIM!" she shouts.

But she did take a shower, change into her school uniform and went downstairs.

"It was noisy for a morning" Tomoshibi said when Yusa appears on the stairs.

"Yea right whatever!" she snorted and eats breakfast.

"Wait till your friends-" Ran begins but she stopped when Yusa threatens her with a knife that suddenly appears in front of Ran's eyes. "Don't you dare a breathe about this!" Yusa said with a serious deadly glare.

Ran gulped "H-h-hai!" she said and Yusa puts the knife down.

"You got scarier" Tomoshibi said.

"Whatever!" Yusa said and throws the knife to the cupboard. The knife now is hanging on the cupboard.

"Cool!" Amadare Kyougisha exclaims as he appears in the kitchen.

Yusa smirks "See? Who thinks that I got cooler?" she asks with sarcasm and cross her arms.

"Whatever you win!" Tomoshibi said. Okay… So the four of them are living together in Yusa's house since they don't have anywhere else to live in.

After eating breakfast Yusa and her brothers and sister went to school.

At school she avoided talking to Fubuki, looking at him or even making eye contact. If they did make eye contact, well you could see sparks coming from their eyes!

Rika who seems to be observing them two was in deep thought "Hmmm…".

At soccer practice break…

"Yusa! You okay?" Aki asks, Yusa nods and drinks her bottle "Fine!" she mutters.

"You don't look fine at all!" Haruna stated.

"I'm fine!" Yusa snaps.

"You are more fired that usual!" Kogure said who suddenly appears.

"Yes! Yes I am fine and more fired up!" Yusa said and puts her water bottle down on the bench. She then walks to the field again.

"You really are okay?" Fuyuka asks looking worried and gives her a soccer ball.

Yusa takes the ball. "I said I'm fine!" she said. In a fiery volcanic version, the ball bursts into flames, then using her ankle, she kicks the ball up into the air, and then, she flips backwards then kicks the ball using the back of her foot "BLAZING BALL!" she said and the ball flies to the goalkeeper post. It flies through the net and it even made a hole in it!

"Whoa!" Endou exclaims "You sure are on fire!".

"Owh yes!" Yusa said firmly and put her hands on her hips "I'm on fire that I can't even keep myself for getting too hot to cool!" she said and laughs an epic laugh.

"W-w-what wrong with her?" Touko asks "It seems like horns (devil horns) appear on her head and she turned into a demon!".

"Who said that?" Yusa asks looking at her girlfriends with a glare and a freaky smile. "EEPP!" the girls said in fright.

Indeed she's acting strange today but nobody knows why either. Except for one little devil; Rika. She just figured everything out.

"She's angry!" Rika said when the girlfriends are alone without Yusa.

"Why?" Fuyuka asks "Now she's so scary" she adds. The three other girlfriends nod excluding Rika.

"She's angry with Fubuki!" Rika whispers to them "I think something happened when the two of them were at the park!".

"How did you know?" Aki asks in whisper.

"Duh! Didn't she say she was 'too hot to cool'? Meaning something that has to do with ice or anything cold? Which is like Fubuki? And didn't she just shot a fire hissatsu attack? And didn't she just tell us yesterday that they were meeting at the park?" Rika ask-explains in whisper.

The four girlfriend went "Oh..".

"So that's why…" Fuyuka said in an understanding tone "We should make them make-up!" she suggests "I don't like this 'Yusa'" she adds and got chill down her spine remembering Yusa's epic laugh.

"Yea!" the other girls agree.

"But how?" Aki asks.

"I know!" Rika said "There's this summer festival near a temple at Saturday! Why not we call her and…" she looks at the boys who are sitting in a different bench not faraway from them "Let the boys call Fubuki!" she finishes. Yusa and Fubuki are not here which is a good thing.

"That's a cool idea!" Haruna agrees and everyone nods.

"G-g-g-girls!" Kazemaru said, he realized that Rika kept pointing at them "What's wrong?" he asks.

The girls turn to him "nothing!" they said in sync. "But we got a porb!" Rika said.

"WHAT?!" the boys ask in unision.

….

….

….

"Moshi moshi?" Yusa said when she just heard her phone rings as she walk home.

"It's Rika!" the caller said.

"Oh Rika! What's up?" Yusa asks.

"Your on fire right?" Rika asks on the phone.

"mmmm…." Yusa said.

"Then lets cool you down at the temple festival!" Rika exclaims.

"Cool!" Yusa said "When's that?" she asks.

"At Saturday!"

"That's good!"

"Okay I only want to tell ya that honey! Good bye!"

"Yea bye..." and their conversation ends.

_Wonder what we do there?_ Yusa asks herself _CANT WAIT!_

**Time skipped… At Saturday…**

"NANI?!" Yusa asks, no more likely screaming.

"I HAVE TO WEAR A YUKATA?!" she exclaims.

"Yes!" Ran said holding a cute pink yukata.

"NO!" Yusa snaps "Why do I have to?!" she asks.

Ran sighed _When Rika told me that I have to force Yusa to wear a yukata… She said it as if it's that easy! _

"You have to!" Tomoshibi said, he was also told by Rika about that the two of them (Fubuki and Yusa are fighting). He's helping Rika right now because he hates this Yusa that would yell and scream all day.

"NO!" Yusa wails because she hates to wear feminine clothes.

"Then we'll have to tie you up!" Ran said. Tomoshibi and Ran nodded and so… They chase after Yusa and grabbing her and stuff. It was hard work.

**At the festival…**

Yusa sighs _I hate my life!_

She waits near the entrance gate of the festival looking at her watch "Where's everyone?!" she asks impatiently.

She's not in the pink yukata, her hair tied in a fancy bun, she holds a little bag and she's also using geta, a traditional footwear in Japan.

A boy walks to her, he have grey hair, white skin and dark green eyes. He looks exactly like…

"Shirou-kun!" Yusa exclaims.

"Yusa?!" Fubuki said "What're you doing here?" he asks.

"Same as you… What're you doing here?" Yusa asks back.

"The others told me to come here" Fubuki said and looks around "Guess they're not here yet" he said.

"Me too!" Yusa agrees "The girls told me to hang out with them here" she said "Did they ditched me?" she adds putting her hands on her hips.

"I think you could say they ditched us" Fubuki corrected.

"Ah well! What a shame then!" Yusa said and starts walking.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Fubuki asks.

Yusa turns around "Home! Duh!" she said.

"B-but! You've come a long way from home! You sure? Because I think we can hang out!" Fubuki suggests. It's true that Yusa's home is far from here.

Yusa sighs "Fine!" she said and walks back to him "But don't touch me!" she hissed.

Near them at the bush parts…

"Plan is working!" a girl said.

"Yes!" the other three girls agrees.

"We'll just have to see what'll happen next!" the first girl said.

While Yusa and Fubuki…

"Oh look! A mask!" Yusa exclaims and walks to the masks stand. She picks a devil looking mask and puts it near her face "I'm a devil!" she said.

Fubuki laughs.

Yusa look at him, confused "Fubuki!" she said angrily. She picks a random mask from the table and puts it on his face "YOU'RE A GIRL!" she laughs. The mask that she took for Fubuki is a face of a girl.

They both laugh.

"That was funny…" Yusa said putting her mask back on the table.

"Yea" Fubuki whispers and puts his mask back on the table too.

Both of them laughed and played, enjoying their time at the festival, forgetting that they were fighting.

"Fubuki" Yusa said and pokes another popcorn to her mouth "I wonder how's the others" she said.

"I don't know" Fubuki said "I bet they're having fun because they ditched us".

Yusa nods agreeing to his statement "Fireworks will start soon" she whispers.

"You know" Fubuki said changing the topic "I was planning for us to come to this festival before" he whispers.

_Eh? _Yusa said to herself.

"Really?" she asks as Fubuki nods.

"I was calling Rika before at the park" Fubuki explains "She told that there's going to be a festival coming at Saturday near the temple… I told her to keep it a secret from you".

Yusa smiles "So that's why!" she said and hung her head low "I am sorry I misunderstood it" she whispers.

"Its okay!" Fubuki said and hugs her.

"Let's make-up shall we?" he asks "I love you" he adds in a whisper.

Yusa nods "I love you too" feeling happy.

They then kiss as fireworks lit up the festival grounds.

"YOHOO!" a voice exclaims as they broke the kiss turning around to where the direction of the voice came from.

"TOUKO?!" they exclaim, surprised.

"E-e-eh…Hiya!" Touko said awkwardly and waves her hand.

"CHOTTO! TOUKO! YOU RUINED THE SCENE!" a voice said which owns to Rika.

Aki and Haruna comes out from their hiding place. They're hiding behind the bushes.

"What're you doing here?" Yusa asks.

"To see if you guys make-up of course!" Rika said and folds her arms "You owe me Yusa! We planned all of this!" she said.

Yusa look at friends "Yea! I love you guys too!" she said and hugs them all "Thanks for making us make-up!".

* * *

**Neko: So how was it?  
**

**Niky: Nice, bad, good?**

**Neko: Thanks for reading and please...**

**Niky: No flames!**

**Neko and Niky: Review please!**


End file.
